New York Street Chase
Places * Park Avenue * Subway Station * 48th Street * Madison Avenue * 46th Street * 45th Street * Construction Site * 42nd Street Goals * Alex Leads The Way * Gloria Power: ButtBounce * Gloria Outsmarts The Cops * Melman Power: Heli-Spin * Melman Finds The Station * Alex Rings: 10 * Destruction Bonus * Wobble High Score: 10,000 Description Watch the cutscene.You start as alex.Go forward and cross the road.You will encounter a street dog.Rowr and scare him.Just keep following the path straight down the road,avoiding the cars and a random stray dog.You will see two entr- ances to subway station.Enter through the right one and go forward and play the arcade game wobble bird.Exit when you have had enough.Go forward and up the tunnel.Keep going straight down the road.You will see a cutscene. MUSEUM DISTRICT You will encounter a couple of police officers.You have to rowr at them to blow them some distance away.You should notice a hole nearby.Rowr and blow all away all police officers into this hole.There are two more holes.You can also blow them into them as well.Watch the cutscene. PARK AVENUE Follow the path down the road.A little distance forward you will see a small bridge type thing leading to the right.Get on it and go to your right. 48TH STREET This road is a little difficult.Cars will mercilessly continue towards you.Jump and double jump to avoid them.Follow the path straight down the road.See the cutscene. MADISON AVENUE You play as gloria.Run forward and eat the red chili.Take out as many cars as you can while you are in this rampage.Cross the road and keep following the path down the road while eating red chilies on the way.You will collect your fist two power cards shortly after crossing the road.Both are very near.Both are in the centre of the road.Ploice will try to jump onto you and stop you. Turn right after getting the second power card and head for the third one.You can now buttbounce.Press x and then x again to buttbounce.Use this power to shake off any poilice officer on you.Continue down the road and when you reach the crossing you will be placed in over the top view of gloria.Avoid the cars and safely make it to the other side.Go straight taking care of cops and cars and head left. 5TH AVENUE Take care of the cops,eat the red chilies and rampage your way down the road. Head left.Take care of the cops and eat the chilies.Shortly forward, you will enter ovet the top view. Avoid th cars and get on the other side safely.Eat the chilies and go forward for a cutscene. MADISON AVENUE You play as melman.You have to collect three power cards.Jump onto the red bus nearby for your first card.Let it move forward.You will see a green platform on your left.Ignore this one and get on the second green platform.Here you will find your second power card.Quickly get on the red moving bus on your left and quickly jump onto another platform on your left for your third power card.You have gotton a new move.Press x and x(hold) for you heli move.Use your newly acquired heli move to hover onto the platform on your right.Jump forward and use the steam coming out from the ground to levitate yourself onto the bridge. Go left and heli your way onto the platform.Jump forward and heli your way onto the next platform.Face towards the right and heli onto the platform.Then onto another one on your right.Go forward and heli onto the platform in the centre of the road.You should see the steam coming out from the ground.Jump onto it to get a hove boost and heli your way onto the steam coming out from the ground in front of you.Then heli to your left to get another hover boost from the steam and finally land on the green platform.Heli onto the platform on your left. Go up for a very short cutscene.Float onto the platform with the worker and knock him out using you spin attack.Go up this platform and take out another worker.Use the steam coming from below to get a heli boost and float onto another heli boost and finally onto the platform with three workers.Take them out using your spin attack.Float onto the platform on your left.Now heli onto the steam coming out of the ground for a heli bosst and float forward onto another heli boost and float onto the platform exactly to your right.Now jump forward and float onto the platform across the road in front of you. 42ND STREET Go left on this platform.See the steam coming out from the ground.Use it to get a heli boost and float forward onto another heli boost and land onto the plat- form on your left.Jump left onto the steam coming out from the ground to get a heli boost and float onto another heli boost in front of you and then float towards your right to another heli boost and then float forward towards the steam for another heli boost and land on the platform on your left.Now jump towards the right for the heli boost and then onto the one on your left and then onto the platform for a cutscene.This level is complete. Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Games Category:Madagascar